


Haikyuu One Shot Challenge !!

by kaiyo_ff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Oneshot, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyo_ff/pseuds/kaiyo_ff
Summary: Comment a request for a haikyuu one shot!





	1. Haikyuu One Shot Challenge

I am doing a Haikyuu one shot challenge in order to get me in the writing mood to finish other stories! You, the reader, may comment one of the haikyuu ships tagged/mentioned below that you like and an au/trope/scenario or anything that you want me to write a one shot about! If I like what i write enough it might become a full fledged story!

No Smut, Omegaverse, MPreg, or Genderbend (I headcanon them all as cis and I am uncomfortable with writing the other 3!! Sorry!)

You may request twice or more, there’s no limit!

Don’t be afraid to get specific!

Karasuno:

\- Ukai x Takeda  
\- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi  
\- Daichi x Suga  
\- Ennoshita x Tanaka  
\- Kageyama x Hinata  
\- Yachi x Kiyoko  
\- Asahi x Nishinoya

Aoba Johsai:

\- Iwaizumi x Oikawa  
\- Hanamaki x Matsukawa  
\- Yahaba x Kyoutani  
\- Kindaichi x Kunimi

Fukurodani:

\- Bokuto x Akaashi

Nekoma:

\- Fukunaga himself (not a ship but i love him)  
\- Fukunaga x Yamamoto  
\- Lev x Yaku  
\- Kuroo x Kenma  
\- Shibayama x Inuoka

Shiratorizawa:

\- Tendou x Ushijima  
\- Eita x Shirabu

 

I may have missed a ship and if you want you can try to request a ship not on here. Im very serious about shipping the characters with one person only so I don’t really like the idea of other ships but there are other ships i actually am a bit more lenient towards, so try your luck! 

Lmao request away!


	2. Semi x Shirabu / Soulmate’s First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @kookies_cookies commented: Eita x Shirabu - soulmate au with the first words they say to you tattooed on you

Semi Eita had always been bitter about the idea of a soulmate. The people around him boasted of how beautiful it was, someone bound to you for the rest of your life that will find you no matter how far apart in the world they are. The souls of two beings were intertwined as one and attracted to each other like two objects with a strong magnetic pull towards each other. His mother had found her soulmate, his father, and they were always retelling the story of how they met, recounting how the words that appeared on their forearms through birth automatically ran through their mind when it matched up with the way they met.

Fate decided to play a cruel game on Eita, as no new inked words had appeared on his body.

Throughout this very shower he checked every inch, hoping the words were just playing their own wicked game of hide and seek. It was up to no avail, as usual. He shook his head as he stepped out of the shower, pushing his greatest fears to the back of his mind.

Today was a somewhat special day. One month into his second year of university as RA of his residential college, a transfer first year was coming in. Whoever decided to transfer one month into their first year must have really hated their college.

Throwing on a white t-shirt, black sweats, and a random pair of sneakers, Eita was sure he looked presentable enough. His hair was still wet, but when it dried it would stick up like normal, so he wasn’t really worried about it.

Even when Eita’s classes started late he had to be awake by 7:30 in order to supervise the halls. It was annoying but RA’s had their room and board paid for so he could really use that help. In contrast, his roommate and longtime best friend, Tendou Satori, was asleep still, since he didn’t have to wake up until 8:45 on a Tuesday. Eita eyed the other in the bed opposite to him, jealous of the words “may I borrow a pencil?” etched into his forearm. He knew the counterpart was on the side of another residential college’s RA’s stomach. “So you can write me a love letter?” Ushijima Wakatoshi must have been cursed in his past life to have Tendou as a soulmate. But then again, Satori wasn’t a bad guy, just crazy at times.

Eita broke the stare and went over to the mini fridge in his dorm, opening it as the chill from it that poured through caused his spine to tingle. He untied the knot that sealed the plastic bag of bagels and pulled one out of it before tying the knot once more. Sticking the bagel into his mouth, he grabbed his phone and clipboard, walking out of his room at 7:45.

The first year wasn’t scheduled to come by the lobby until 8:30, so Eita took his time walking to the Student Advisory building, running into no one because people don’t schedule their classes this early. Except a few idiots but those are more of the history and english kids that take morning classes, and they’re on the other side of the campus. When Eita reached the inside of the Student Advisory building and greeted Takeda-Senpai at the desk, he was surprised to see another student.

They were sitting in one of the chairs lined up against the wall in front of the large window. His hair was light brown, as if the color was fading into nothingness. It was a stark contrast to the sharp brown eyes of his, and Eita felt his breath taken away. The gaze was nowhere near directed towards him, but those eyes seemed to pull him in and pierce into his soul either way.

Takeda’s voice called for him, and pulled him out of the whirlwind sucking him in. “Oh, Semi! Here’s the first year transfer student!” He was pretty early, but oh well. “It’s a good thing that your mixed residential college had a room available, all the freshman residential colleges were full. Thanks for helping out!” Eita nodded in response before Takeda got up, and it was then that he realized that the boy hadn’t seemed to respond to the conversation surrounding him.

Takeda went over to the other male and tapped his shoulder, shocking the other out of a trance. He frantically fiddled with something near his ear, using his free hand to tap on the chair and cause a slight ringing noise. When he seemed satisfied, the boy stood up and looked towards Takeda.

With a smile, Takeda introduced him. “Semi, this is Shirabu Kenjirō. Shirabu, this is Semi Eita. He’s the RA that will be your guide for a few days.”

Shirabu looked towards Eita for a moment before waving slightly, wiggling his fingers.

“Do you prefer Shirabu, or Kenjirō?” Eita let out a small smile.

Shirabu seemed to respond with a shocked expression, eyes quickly darting to any exposed skin Eita may have, but without luck looked back to his face.There was something in his gaze Eita couldn’t quite place. Was it...disappointment?

Shirabu gave a slight wave of the hand. Eita tilted his head and furrowed a brow, confused.

“Call him Shirabu.” Takeda reached over his desk area and grabbed a few papers. “Schedule, dorm room number, basic stuff. Be nice, Semi!”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some kind of brute, I’m only like that with Tendou.” Takeda only let out a small laugh at that.

Eita turned towards Shirabu. “Follow me please.” The boy did just that and soon they were headed back the way he came. “What high school are you from?”

Shirabu looked at Eita with another piercing gaze before pulling out his phone and an app. After typing away he shoved the device in Eita’s face with slight aggression.

[I don’t suppose you know Japanese Sign Language?]

“No?”

Shirabu took the device once more and quickly typed a message. [Well then this is how we’re communicating then. I’m mute and hard of hearing, but I have hearing aids so that problem is sort of solved.]

Eita’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, sorry for not noticing earlier.” Shirabu shook his head. “Well here we are. I’m one of the two male RA’s in this residential college, and there’s two female ones as well.” He opened the door to the building and checked the paper in his hand. “Lucky you! Your room is right next to mine.”

[Sounds great.]

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

Shirabu smiled for the first time, albeit mockingly, but nevertheless Eita found it appealing. He tried to ignore the warmth crawling up his cheeks and led the new freshman into an elevator. He pressed the number ‘3’.

[Can I get my copy of my schedule?]

Reading over the words twice, the gray haired male passed his junior a paper copy of the schedule. Eita looked over his own copy. “You have an animation class at 10 today.” They walked down the hallway and some people said hi towards Eita, and he greeted them with a nod. Eita stopped before a door. “This is your room. Your luggage should be in already. The dining area is on the first floor. Breakfast is 8-9, lunch is 11-1, and dinner is 6-8. My room is right next-“

Before the sentence could get out, a figure with bright red hair dashed out of his room. His hair was fallen, unlike it’s normal upwards style, but he seemed in a hurry. That is until he skidded to a stop before jogging in place. “Mornin’ SemiSemi! Who is this? The new transfer? Hi, Tendou Satori at your service!”

“Tendou, it’s 8:51.”

A ‘yikes’ emanated from the tallers lips before he gave a soldier’s salute and ran down the hall.

Eita sighed. “That’s my roommate, Tendou, he’s normally always late for breakfast. They call him the flash because you can find him running downstairs every morning. Feel free to make fun of him.”

Shibaru’s shoulders shook, as if he was trying to laugh— and yet no actual sound came with it. There were some breathy noises, but nothing loud enough that actually required the use vocal chords. It was a bit weird to look at, Eita’s mouth upturned in a slight frown as it took him a moment to process what was happening. When he mentally put his own audio on it, he tried to imagine what voice Shirabu would have. What kind of laugh? Would it be loud, or still sort of silent and shy? If he talked would his words match the piercing gaze he always had, and would he spend less time in a trance? Why was Eita suddenly so interested in the other male? Then again, it was the first time he’d ever met someone who was mute, he was curious about it. He didn’t want to ask about the muteness, however, for fear of being insensitive and asking offending questions. For all he knows, Shirabu could be longing for his voice, like an Ariel on land, wanting to sing but cursed by some evil octopus witch.

A tap on his shoulder woke him up.

Shirabu’s hand laid on his shoulder, head tilted in a question, eyebrow raised as he wondered why it was Eita seemed to be in another plane of existence.

Heat crept up Eita’s cheeks and ears and neck, and he was quick to turn and hurry to his door. “Knockwhenyou’rereadyandI’lltakeyoutoclass.” He swiftly entered his room and slammed the door shut, pressing his back against the wood as something caught in his throat. Eita heard the soft closing of the door next door and let out a sigh before sliding down to the floor and letting his head fall into his hands.

“Why am I acting like this?”

Not even five minutes later did the door open slowly and Eita jumped up, shoulders tensing and then falling when he realized it was just Tendou with a half eaten waffle hanging from his lips. “What’s up with the spooked out SemiSemi~?”

Eita put a hand to his chest to calm his nerves. “I don’t know.”

“Spill the deetz.” Tendou swallowed the rest of his waffle and jumped on his bed.

“Don’t you have class soon?”

“I have 30 minutes before the flash dashes, I’ll be fine. Now stop trying to push me away SemiSemi~ you know you can’t hide anything from me!”

Eita’s gaze narrowed and he put up a slight scowl of disgust. “You sound like a creep-“

“A creep that’s your best friend.” Tendou smiled proudly. “I would have thought I was your soulmate if I didn’t meet Wakatoshi.” Tendou let out a wistful sound at the uttering of his boyfriend’s name.

“Nevermind, i don’t think I want you to know.”

“Unfair!”

“Fine. Just promise not to jump to dumb conclusions, alright?” Tendou gave an unconvincing nod and Eita rolled his eyes. “The new kid I was showing to his dorm...he’s attractive. And he has this piercing gaze to him. He seems to be in his own world sometimes too, and he’s a bit mysterious. There’s also the fact that he’s mute and hard of hearing, but he has hearing aids so mainly mute.”

“You think he’s mysterious, because he doesn’t talk? Don’t get me wrong Eita, I think that about Wakatoshi too, but this guy literally can’t speak. That’s like...romanticizing a disability, or something, and that’s ignora—“

“No! It’s not that. He just has that aura about him. And his eyes, there’s always something in them. He doesn’t seem sad, but not exactly happy either. It’s a sort of...emptiness?”

“There’s something you’re not telling me and I only have 20 minutes left to give you my amazing advice!”

Eita gave him a glare. “It’s just…” His eyes darted to one corner of the room, hand over the cloth of his hoodie and gripping it tightly, ears burning. “Sometimes it’s like I’m caught by him. I get lost and his being, and then I feel heat spread over me. There’s also a feeling of comfort around him, and you know how difficult it is for me to be comfortable with people. It’s almost like...I don’t even know why, but—“

“You know him.” Tendou completed, eyes wide as the gears worked in his brain.

“Huh?” Eita stood dumbfounded, locking his gaze with the other’s once more. “No i just met him.”

“Ugh; not literally— but it’s like you already knew him. You just feel like that’s who you’re supposed to be around, as if some puzzle piece was put into place. It’s how I felt when I met Wakatoshi, and how people describe their soulmate encounters.”

“HUH?!” Eita screeched at the implication. “You don’t think-!”

“It could be your soulmate!” Tendou lifted the air around him with a smile, hands clapped together.

Eita sucked his teeth and glanced to the side. “Talking to you about this was a mistake. You know as well as I do I don’t have a soulmate.”

Tendou stood up, throwing on his old volleyball jacket from high school. The fabric was short on the sleeves, but it was warm nonetheless. He walked towards the door and put a hand on Eita’s shoulder. “You know as well as I do that I don’t lie unless I’m trying to get out of trouble.” Tendou opened the door to leave. “Oh, Shirabu-chan! What a pleasure to see you when I’m not running down the hallway! I was just heading out to class~ Were you looking for SemiSemi?”

Eita tensed at the sound of the younger boy’s name. After a moment of silence he could only wonder how Shirabu was responding, but there were no typing noises so there was probably physical gestures involved.

“SemiSemi, don’t keep him waiting now!” Tendou opened the door wider to reveal Eita behind it, and when Eita turned he came face to face with his problem. Tendou left the two behind.

Shirabu pointed a thumb down the hall, gesturing that they should go. Eita was quick to respond and closed the door behind him, leading the way. When they got outside he began to speak.

“The campus gets simple after a week or two. On this side we have our science and math majors, on the opposite side there’s the literature and history, and in the middle there’s the arts. You can follow the street signs to your buildings.” Eita looked over to Shirabu, who was fiddling with a thin scarf that was around his neck. When he was about to look up, Eita changed his optical focus.

Shirabu began typing. [I’ve only known you for an hour and a half, but you’re acting different.]

“Oh—! I was just wondering...have you met your soulmate?” Eita saw the other’s mental machinery stop working for a split second, before they turned to their phone.

[I think so.]

“Think?”

[I don’t seem to be their soulmate.]

“Why do you say that?”

[They said their words, but I guess...it’s really hard to have the words of a mute person on your skin, huh?]

“I’m sure there’s something. Don’t worry, they’ll realize it soon enough. I can kind of relate to you, though…” They walked towards the steps of the CAT building, before stopping in front of the doors.

[How so?]

Eita rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t have any words, I don’t have a soulmate.” Why was he telling him this so soon? Only his parents and Tendou know that.

Shirabu seemed to enter another trance. His eyes were processing something, and his response was to smile.

“Is that supposed to mean you’re making fun of me of some sort?”

Shirabu shook his head.

[You’ll be fine. Goodbye and thank you for walking me.]

Eita was left in a cloud of confusion.

— Four Months Later —

Shirabu was laying on his stomach on Eita’s bed, drawing a figure in his sketchpad. Tendou is on the bed to the opposite wall, scrolling through his phone whilst in Ushijima’s lap. Eita came back in the room holding four cans of coca cola.

“Since when did my room become so cramped?”

“Our room, SemiSemi!”

“Satori, lower your voice.” The deep monotone of Ushijima’s words soothed the redhead, who was back to mindlessly scrolling through his device.

Eita tossed a can of soda each to every person in the room before opening his own and taking a seat near Shirabu. The shifting of weight caused the mute boy to look up.

“What’cha drawing?” Eita attempted to ignore the deep brown eyes piercing through him, as if four months wasn’t enough time to get over it. He gazed at the figure and recognized it to be some character from a manga about volleyball. “That’s Haikyuu’s main character, isn’t it?”

Shirabu nodded at him. For a second he kept his gaze, quickly lowering it so he could write something on the corner of his paper.

[Want to finally see what my tattoo says?]

Eita had been curious in all this time, and it had never wavered. Now, Shirabu was actually offering to show him. “Are you sure?” Shirabu’s determined gaze was enough of an answer, and they both stood up. Shirabu turned to Ushijima and waved a hand to catch his attention before signing some words to him. Ushijima was language major, but he had learned Japanese Sign Language long before college anyway. He was the easiest for Shirabu to communicate with.

“Good luck.” Ushijima responded.

Quickly Shirabu led Eita into his own dorm room, making sure his roommate wasn’t there first. That’s when he began to take off his shirt.

Eita was quick to cover his eyes with his hand. Red burst throughout his entire face, and he was immediately in the need for fresh air. Slowly, he parted his fingers and caught a glimpse of some words on Shirabu’s upper back.

“Do you prefer Shirabu, or Kenjirō?”

Something latched in Eita’s throat, one hand went over his mouth, and the other reached out, nearly dusting over the words on Shirabu’s back like a feather that danced on skin. With barely a centimeter of space between his fingertips and the ink etched into Shirabu’s very soul, Eita pulled his hand back. He couldn’t find any words to say, and suddenly his hand felt wet.

He was crying.

Hot tears poured out of his eyes and onto his cheeks, his heart wrenching. There was pain and happiness and overwhelming emotions that Eita had pushed back for years.

Shirabu turned, a concerned expression on his face. Surely this was not the reaction he had been expecting from the revelation. His normally empty eyes looked frantic now, upset.

Eita reached clumsily for the door handle and opened the door running away from the situation.

Shirabu was left to regret his decision.

— Two Weeks Later —

Shirabu was curled up on his bed, the unlikely presence of Tendou across from him, their toes touching as Tendou sat in a similar position, knees drawn to his chest.

“I don’t think SemiSemi was trying to hurt you.”

Shirabu let out a huff of air through his nose. He felt drawn to Eita. He was kind, despite seeming like he’d be a rough around the edges person. He cared, and had an elegant atmosphere around him. Eita was an enjoyable person to be around, and not once did he complain about the difficulties of communication with Shirabu. That was definitely his other half.

“Honestly. He’s been living his whole life believing he wasn’t worth being loved, and then suddenly someone shows him that he’s their soulmate? He would have been happy, probably, if he didn’t feel guilty.” Tendou scratched the back of his head, letting out a small ‘gaaaahhhh’. “He doesn’t have a tattoo, so he must have felt bad, but I knew the truth as soon as I found out you couldn’t talk. Since these tattoos only show the first words your soulmate says to you. SemiSemi...he was probably too clouded by his own fear to realize.” Shirabu nodded slowly in understanding, still noticeably upset, but Tendou couldn’t say much else.

A knock at the door had them both looking up, and Tendou stood to open it. When he realized who it was, Tendou gave Shirabu a smile and left. Eita was standing in the doorway like an idiot.

“Can I...come in?”

Shirabu didn’t look at him but nodded.

The door closed behind Eita and he walked towards the bed, sitting next to Shirabu.

“I’ve never had a soulmate tattoo before. I was so scared of what that meant for me, honestly.” Eita ran a hand through his gray locks. “I was so overwhelmed. I had tears of joy, but I also wasn’t thinking right. My first idea was, ‘what if he’s not my soulmate and i can’t love him the same?’ That’s why I had to go so quickly.”

Shirabu pulled out his phone and found his notes app, typing his response. Eita waited patiently.

[Typical, you think of my feelings before letting yourself be happy. You’re...too kind.]

Eita laughed a bit at the words, glad to see Shirabu didn’t completely despise him. “I did my research on this sort of thing. If I’m honest I should have been able to tell immediately, but I guess I’m a bit slow. I didn’t need a soulmate tattoo because my soulmate wasn’t going to say anything.

“So…”

Shirabu turned his head towards Eita once more.

Eita balled his left hand into a fist, and rubbed circles onto it with his right hand.

Shirabu’s cheeks flushed at the motion.

He was signing “I love you”. Albeit a bit abbreviated, but he tried his best.

“Am I doing it right? I asked Ushijima for help but-”

Shirabu uncurled from his position and jumped into Eita’s arms. He was quick to bury his face in Eita’s shirt and wrap his own arms around the elder’s waist. Eita was shocked for a moment, but put a hand on Shirabu’s back. For a moment that’s how they sat, comfortable in each other’s embrace.

“I’ll take that as a good response.” Eita stated with a slight chuckle; he opened his mouth to say more but before he could, Shirabu’s hands found their way to his cheeks and their lips were suddenly locked together. It was shocking to say in the least, but he closed his eyes nonetheless, because this was the person he was going to have by his side for the rest of his life, and he couldn’t have asked for better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first one was already a doozy cause I’ve never written these characters before. But that’s okay because I’m happy to supply for ships that don’t appear as often or don’t have enough fics cause same T^T
> 
> I did some research on being mute and hearing aids before I did this too.
> 
> If you give me just the au I’ll probably think something up but if you guys want something specific don’t be afraid to say so in the comments by the way <3
> 
> Give feedback please!


End file.
